


Special Relativity

by Jana



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Lovecraftian literary, SCIENCE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jana/pseuds/Jana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordinary is relative, even more so in Night Vale, and escapism is in the eye of the beholder. Cecil and Steve get into a bit of a literary argument over the merits of realism and fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Relativity

The Night Vale critics praised Penumbra highly. Published in the Municipally Approved News Gazette, the short story told of a blind housewife who proclaimed the Old Ones would return from R’lyeh where they had remained for eons, passed out from drinking too much.

Cecil didn’t much care for the story. He held his head defiantly high when Steve Carlsberg gave his hard-cover an opprobrious look.

“Biography of Albert Einstein? _Really?_ ” the infuriating man drawled.

“It may be escapism,” he answered. “Yet that is a nobler impulse than wallowing in the mundane.” What was Penumbra but Neighbourhood Association gossip imitating fiction?


End file.
